


Green Oak's Burning Hatred of Rare Pokemon, and Red's Smiles

by godzillante



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Affection, First work - Freeform, Fluff, Happy, Help, M/M, fun bed cuddles, green hates pikachu everyone knows that, green x red - Freeform, pikachu the cockblock, red loves his pikachu almost as much as he does green, rly short, this is very pixiv red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godzillante/pseuds/godzillante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pikachu squeaked and brushed his nose against his trainer's cheek, stealing the shine in Red's deep eyes. Green wanted to scream, to growl, to do something to force that ugly rodent away from his Red, but knew it was no use, and lied back down closer to the two, hands finding their way around the sleepy ravenette.</p><p>Green hated rare things. Like perfect families, nice people, shiny pokemon, and most-frustratingly, Red's smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Oak's Burning Hatred of Rare Pokemon, and Red's Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this is my first story published here(?). hello friends 
> 
> I made this a long time ago on a school break meaning to make someone happy. and now it's a short and sweet one-shot for all of you-! enjoy (-:

Shiny Pokemon were rare, nice people were rare, and so was a happy family. Some people tell me there's nothing rarer than those three simple things.

I don't know why they'd keep telling me something that upsetting. What kind of people were they? I wasn't looking for a glimpse into reality, more so a full drop into the nightmare it seemed to be. Because, well, what use was it anyway? Living away from it all won't hurt me, I've tested that. Even the blinding snow I once visited each day wasn't enough to fault my smile. What am I getting into?

My smile didn't compare to Red's, and I didn't wish it did.

When I finally managed to bring him back down, he started to open up. We all sort of blamed it on the mountain and it's possessive curse. Red didn't believe that.

-

"I do."

Red whispered quietly, eyes failing to leave the ceiling of their small bedroom. Green lies beside him, their bodies covering the sheets as the sunlight filtered by a beige window curtain shone in barely. His hands were locked together upon his stomach, and his shoes were off in a haphazard pile at the foot of the bed. While Green thought to himself Red was the most gorgeous person one could love on the entire planet, he figured he was biased, and lifted an arm across the empty sheets to place his palm atop Red's locked hands.

He answered a question, but Green found himself with eyes closed, thinking over the words as they left him longing in silence.

He smiled, "I know." And squeezed Red's hands lightly.

They both flinched when a purr echoed from the corner of the room quietly, and Green bent upwards slightly only to sigh and fall into the bed once again.

He saw Red's lips twitch, welcoming the source of the sound onto the bed with the two. It crawled under the raven's arm and smiled gravely in Green's direction.

" _Rat_ ,"

It ignored him and stuffed it's face into the crook of Red's elbow. Sighing, the brunet stood up and let go of his partner, hands leaving to slide through his hair lightly.

"Where are you going?" Red's voice was light, still not having the energy to change in volume. Green found himself at a loss of words, never then finding it ironic, because that was in the past, but finding it pathetic, because he failed to answer someone who would always need an answer.

Red continued, "It's Sunday..."

And when Green chuckled at him, looking into his eyes and smiling, apparently it was contagious, because the other'a mouth curved upwards happily, cheeks turning a pale scarlet.

And Green's breath hitched in his throat, "R-Red.."

Pikachu squeaked and brushed his nose against his trainer's cheek, stealing the shine in Red's deep eyes. Green wanted to scream, to growl, to do something to force that ugly rodent away from _his_ Red, but knew it was no use, and lied back down closer to the two, hands finding their way around the sleepy ravenette.

Green hated rare things. Like perfect families, nice people, shiny pokemon, and most-frustratingly, Red's smiles.


End file.
